A mobile device such as a mobile phone is a personalized device that may have a unique mobile directory number (MDN), a unique mobile identification number (MIN), and other individualized data items. To take advantage of this personalized device, institutions or entities such as banks and advertisement agencies may collaborate with a mobile network carrier to provision personalized data into the mobile device so that the mobile device may function as a credit card, a coupon book, or an identification (ID) card, among other roles, to provide more conveniences to customers. A service request message may be sent to the mobile device to initiate the provisioning of the personalized data items. Different network technologies and messaging protocols may be used to send the service request message. For example, a bank may use the hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP) to initiate a credit card provisioning request to the mobile device, and an advertisement agency may use the email message to push an advertisement onto the mobile device.